A Power Within
by Erebus Nyx
Summary: It was as disgusting as muggle-borns were to purebloods. And they wouldn't tolerate it. They would crush every British witch or wizard with the mutant x-gene. The only way for them to survive would be to flee Britain... Crossover HP/X-Men, OOC-ness...
1. Chapter One: the Escape

**A Power Within**

**+X+**

**Rated:** M  
**Warnings: **Crossover, Violence, Language, OOC-ness, Alternate Universe, Slash

**+X+**

**Summary: **It was as hideous as Muggle-borns were to purebloods. They were abominations, demoted from human status, made to be no more than slaves; branded as though they were nothing more than cattle. They wouldn't stand for it, so they hid themselves and seemingly disappeared all together.

**+X+**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, X-Men, or any of the things in this story (unless otherwise stated). I am merely a player in the worlds created by the respective owners of Harry Potter, X-Men, etc.

**+X+**

**Chapter One: the Escape**

Runway lights flashed passed as the aircraft began to pick up speed. The teen rested his forehead against the cool window, his stomach lurching slightly as the wheels left the runway and the plane angled up into the sky.

How the hell did he get himself into these messes? God, if that wasn't the question of the millennia, he didn't know what was.

"Harry," he jumped as the girl beside him rested her hand gently on his shoulder.

He turned almond-shaped, jade green eyes to her; the glamour charm placed over his face flashing slightly to reveal a glimpse of distinctly wolf-like eyes.

"Hermione?" he asked her.

"Everything will be all right," she said with a soft smile, her brown, gold-flecked eyes sparkling in the lights of the plane.

"Yeah," he breathed, "How do we get into these things?"

The darker skinned girl laughed softly, shaking her short, gold-brown curls, "That has to be the question of the century," she laughed.

"More like millennia," Harry muttered sarcastically, causing his companion to giggle.

"I don't think there is truly an answer to the question, _filos_," Oriana said softly.

"Yeah," he made to run a hand through his hair and grimaced as he encountered only black fuzz; he kept forgetting about that.

"Things will be better there, you will see," Hermione declared with conviction.

And for once he, believed her.

"Now, it's time to get in practice with out new names," Hermione changed the subject so quickly Harry felt as though he might have gotten whiplash.

"Right… Oriana," he tested out the name and offered her a small grin.

"Ugh, call me Ori, please," Hermione begged.

"What about Oreo?" Harry joked, laughing as the girl let out an enraged shriek.

And, for a moment, the two nearly sixteen-year-olds forgot their problems and engaged in a small, playful fight.

**+X+  
Six months later…**

Spiro Liam Bishop cursed under his breath as he fiddled with the old key to the apartment he shared with his friend, Oriana Erinnyes Magdalen. He rattled the old doorknob to un-jam the door, muttering curses under his breath when it finally sprung free, nearly sending him toppling into the small apartment.

He deftly kicked off his old, worn, black combat boots, closing the door behind him before making his way to the kitchen. He stripped off his light, black jacket, folding it over the back of the moth-eaten armchair as he passed. He snatched up a half-empty pack of cigarettes from the old, faded coffee table Ori had found at the Salvation Army. He flicked one of the 'cancer sticks', as Ori liked to call them, out and placed it to his mouth, digging a lighter out of his pocket to light it.

He flopped back into the too-soft chair, exhaling smoke through his nose. Gods, how he hated his job!

Not only did it not pay well, it was also located in the shittiest area of New York Metropolitan. Thieves, whores, pimps; they all crowed the streets, the restaurants, the shops. It was mostly thieves that populated the small bookshop where he worked, but there had been occasions when whores and pimps would come in, more often than not to see his boss. That was more than he ever wanted to know about his employer.

And Ori wondered why he insisted she use the motorcycle to get to work. Honestly, that thing was the most expensive thing they owned, not to mention the fact that he had spent so much time fixing the damn thing up; it would get stolen if he rode it to work.

He knew he shouldn't complain about his job, after all, keeping a low profile had kept _T__hem_ from finding him and Oriana. He was safe, maybe not content or comfortable, but he was safe and he brought home enough to pay for the bills. And now, since Ori had gotten a job, the refrigerator had been stocked at an almost constant rate.

Despite the location of the bookshop, it actually had some rather good books. It was a pity that it wasn't in a location where it would get more business, than he might actually get paid more.

He turned his head slightly as he heard the door jerk open and Ori came stumbling through. He stabbed out his cigarette and rose to his feet, pinning his friend in place with his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late, Spiro," the girl exclaimed breathlessly as she set down the tan coloured bags she was carrying, "I opted to cover for the new guy. Apparently the twit forgot it was his first day of work and decided he'd just skip it. I guess I should be thanking him though; because I volunteered Mr McGee paid me extra!"

Spiro blinked as she set down a large, square box, "Is that…?" he began, approaching the small table slowly.

"Well since I had some extra cash I decided to order from that pizza place we've been meaning to try," Ori grinned at him, "I also stopped by the store and bought some fruit and…" she reached into one of the bags and pulled out a loaf of fancily wrapped bread, "…some of that cinnamon swirl bread you're always looking at when we go grocery shopping."

Spiro smiled widely at her and swept her into his arms, hugging her tightly as he swung her around. Oriana laughed as she was swung around.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Ori?" he declared as he set her down, "I could just kiss you right now!"

Oriana looked startled, "How 'bout not…" she said shiftily.

"I won't," Spiro assured as he grabbed two disposable plates and began to pile large pieces of pizza onto each, "Not only would it be very awkward, seeing as you're like my sister, but you're not my type either. In fact you're missing some very important pieces…"

Oriana rolled her eyes and punched him playfully in the arm. Spiro grinned at her and handed her a plate.

"We are so going to have leftovers," Oriana declared.

Spiro just shrugged as he dug into his pizza.

That night they spent stuffing themselves full of delicious chicken and pineapple pizza, guzzling down the small sodas Ori had so generously bought, and eating their fill of cinnamon bread, raspberries, and some odd chocolate-hazelnut spread called Nutella. For once, they went to bed feeling overfed and very, very full.

**+X+**

Severus Snape was uncharacteristically nervous as he accepted the paper from the large, black owl. He carefully set on his small bedside table and began to slowly get ready for the day.

It had been about nine months since he and his godson had fled from Britain to escape the growing persecution of mutants. Albus, true to his nature in believing all beings were equal, had helped them escape, sending them to Westchester County, New York in America. To this very day the ex-Potions professor could not figure out if his mentor had or had not know of the school for mutants that existed in the area.

Whether or not he had, Severus grateful all the same. Professor Xavier had not only helped Draco and he learn to control their powers, but had also provided them with shelter and food. In return, Draco continued his schooling at the Institute and Severus joined not only the staff, but the X-Men as well.

It had taken long for him to come to a truce with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, who were already at the Institute when he had arrived. He still had occasional problems with Scott Summers, but that was to be expected, after all, if one's arch enemy, who was supposed to be dead and buried, turned out to be alive with mutant powers well… the first few months had been rather explosive.

Severus swallowed hard as he stared at the paper sitting so innocently on his bedside table. It had been nine months since he had heard from the magical world; nine months since he had seen his mentor; and just over nine months since Harry and Hermione had declined to flee England with Draco and him.

No one would believe that Severus had actually become (somewhat) friends with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They were Gryffindors, and heroes, and he had seemingly hated Harry since the boy had stepped foot in Hogwarts. But somewhere during fifth year, when he was training Harry in mind magic and duelling, he had begun to care for the boy. And, after a spectacular breakdown on Harry's part, the two had developed a friendship of sorts.

After Harry had defeated Voldemort, Severus had established a weekly ritual to help Harry cope with, as the boy himself put it, 'a loss of purpose'. When Black and Lupin had disappeared without a word as to where they were headed, Hermione had teamed up with the dreaded Potions Master to help Harry cope. Needless to say, Severus was rather angry when he found the mutt and the wolf.

Slowly, Severus picked up the neatly rolled newspaper and stalked out of his rooms and down to the dining area.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he approached, "You're late," he commented.

"I was thinking," Severus drawled, he held up the paper, "This came today."

"Is that the…?" Draco's eyes were wide as they sat down.

"The _Prophet_?" Severus finished for him, "Yes."

"What's the prophet?" Kitty Pryde asked from her seat across the table.

"It's a wizard newspaper," Sirius spoke up from further up, "Why?"

"I received a copy this morning," Severus drawled.

Sirius and Remus locked eyes on the neatly rolled paper sitting innocently in front of Severus' plate.

"Well, aren't you going to read it?" Ororo asked uncertainly from her seat.

Severus shrugged and took a sip of the tea in front of him before reaching out and breaking the seal on the newspaper and unfurling.

_**GOLDEN TRIO FULLY SUPPORTS ENSLAVEMENT OF MUTANT WIZARDS AND WITCHES**_

The bold headline was in all capitals, a large picture under it depicting three people at a podium talking furiously and all bearing a mark on a strip of cloth wrapped around their right forearm.

The mark resembled the pattern on a dartboard, with line pointing from the inside of the smallest ring to the outside of the largest, all in different directions so that if the lines were completely connected it would form a cross over the circles.

Severus swallowed heavily as he skimmed the article. He didn't believe it, he couldn't! The Mark that the three figures in the photograph were wearing was actually branded into the skin of a mutant before they were sent to the slave auctions. Not only that, but the Mark had been designed by Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter themselves. Or so the article said.

Harry and Hermione…

It had to be brainwash or Imperius or…

He lay the paper down on the table and pushed it away. Draco glanced furtively at him before snatching it up and scanning through it, growing paler and more bug-eyed as he discovered just what had been happening since they had escaped.

Suddenly he slammed the paper down on the table and practically ran out of the room. Slowly, one by one, each of the X-Men read through the paper. Their faces filled with varying degrees of shock, disgust, and anger as they read through the article, some even flipping through the paper to read other articles that the paper offered on 'the development and mutant restrictions and the decontamination of the population', as the journalists phrased it.

"Christ," Logan breathed as he scanned through the list of names, ages, and genders of mutants provided by the newspaper, "Most of them are just kids; fifteen and sixteen year old kids…"

Sirius shook his head and picked at his eggs, "It's just like what Remus and I suspected would happen," he murmured, "That's why we left as soon as we discovered what those spells had done; we knew it would not be easily excepted and decided not to deal with it."

Severus scowled into his cup, "It doesn't make sense," he pondered out loud, "Hermione and Harry would never do something like this…"

"I don't know," Sirius said, "They were both raised in the Muggle-world, and muggles aren't exactly known for their open-mindedness…"

"You obviously don't know your godson than," Severus snapped.

"It's a good thing Scott's not here," Remus interrupted the fight that was sure to come, "Known of us have told him that his son is alive. Sirius and I meant to as soon as things got sorted out, but we're always getting distracted…"

"You mean to tell me that he thinks that is son his dead?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Yes," Sirius said, his tone suggesting that it was the most stupid question in the world, "Why else would he leave Britain? If he knew Harry was alive he would have stayed, consequences be damned."

"Scott has a son?" Logan looked horrified.

Sirius and Remus gave him odd looks, "Yes…" Remus said, "Hasn't he ever mentioned that?"

"Besides the general explanation, he's pretty close lipped about the whole thing," Ororo broke in, "There's a possibility Jean and the Professor know, but other than that the rest of us just know the basics."

Logan exhaled loudly, "Well, I hope I never meet the kid, he sounds as like he takes too much after his father," he said, "And I can only deal with one Scott…"

Ororo rolled her eyes, "You two are so childish," she scolded, "We are a team, you need to be able to get along with each other if we're going to be able to function like one."

"Harry is not as bad as his father," Severus added, "They are almost complete opposites in my opinion. Or at least they were when I last saw Harry. If the _Prophet_ is to be trusted, which I sincerely doubt that it is, than Harry and Hermione have changed quite a lot in the past nine months."

Silence descended upon the small group of X-Men.

"Well, as depressing as this has been," Logan said sarcastically, "It's the last day of the weekend and I intend to enjoy it before I have to start working again. Remy and I will be back later."

With that the wolf-like man was off to find their Cajun team-mate, leaving the rest of them to ponder the dreary article they had just read.

**+X+**

**Author's Note:**

So this is my first story ever. The idea has been running around in my head, so I decided to start off my FF 'career', so to speak, with it. No doubt my friend, Eri, has been trying to get all her readers to read this as she is a blockhead and decided not to start that new story of hers, _'In Darkness Sleep'_. It was a great idea too!

Right, so just some basic things to be warned about: first of all, this story will be slash, so if you don't like that than do not read any further. The pairing I had in mind was Harry/Logan, so if you don't like that you can either try to dissuade me, or you can, again, not read any further in this story. Another thing to take into consideration is that my ideas and how I portray the characters may seem far-fetched, feel free to leave _polite_ comments about that and, if it bothers you so much, leave a suggestion or two.

I've combined a bunch of different ideas that I've heard of, read, and thought of. Some of these ideas include, but are not limited to: the Harry/Logan pairing, and that Scott Summers is really James Potter, Harry's father. Another important thing to know is that in this story Harry destroyed Voldemort when he was fifteen. Parts of Order of the Phoenix, like Occlumency lessons and detentions with Umbridge did happed, but other parts, like Sirius' death and Dumbledore's battle with Voldemort at the Ministry didn't happen. What really did happen will be revealed throughout the story in what the characters say/think, and in flashbacks.

I guess that's all you really needed to know; please review and let me know what you think so far.

Thanks for reading,

Drew.


	2. Chapter Two: Found

**A Power Within**

**+X+**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, X-Men, or any of the things in this story (unless otherwise stated). I am merely a player in the worlds created by the respective owners of Harry Potter, X-Men, etc.

**+X+**

**Chapter Two: Found**

Spiro stared dazedly at the textured ceiling of the apartment, blinking several times as he tried to discern why so much light was filtering into his room. He rolled over with a soft groan and turned the heavily taped, black alarm clock towards him.

10:15 AM.

He blinked at the red, flashing numbers, until the fifteen clicked to a sixteen. Than it hit him; he was late for work!

He attempted to bolt out of bed, attempted being the key word here, as he conveniently did not notice that he was very much entangled in the brown bed sheets and ended up in a heap on the floor. It was than that the door to his bedroom swung open, Oriana standing in the doorway with a large, food-filled tray in her hands, dressed in navy sleep shorts and a too-big tee.

Spiro blinked at her from his twisted position on the floor; than he blinked again. The girl giggled and walked slowly into the cramped sleeping area, carefully stepping around dirty clothes, large books, and used sketchpads. She set the tray on the small, rickety, metal desk before crouching beside him and daintily untangling him.

"It's Sunday, isn't it?" he grumbled as he got to his feet, now free of his traitorous sheets.

"Yes, honey," Oriana said gently as she turned back and picked up the tray, "You forgot again didn't you?"

"Yes, well, when you work six out of seven days during the week you tend to forget the day you have off," he muttered, plopping down onto the twin sized, lumpy mattress.

"Oriana took a seat beside him, setting the tray between them, "I made tea, toast, eggs, and warmed up the leftover pizza," she said, gesturing to the large mugs filled with tea, and the plates piled with food.

Spiro smiled at her and set the cheap, plastic plate on his lap and sliding the dark tea closer to him, "Thanks, Ori, I don't know what I'd do without you," he said, taking a bite of the toast, humming at the Nutella Oriana had generously spread over it.

"I thought you might like that," Oriana laughed as she swallowed a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

There was comfortable silence between the two as they ate their breakfast.

"I got paid yesterday," Spiro commented, taking a bite from his meat-covered slice of pizza, "I set aside the proper amount for bills and groceries, but there seems to be a little extra left…"

Oriana turned excited gold-brown eyes on him, "You mean…?" she began, her excitement palpable.

"Yep," he grinned at her.

"Movie night." They declared together, which followed by Oriana squealing and practically attacking Spiro with hugs.

Feeling rather good about the day ahead, the two quickly polished off their breakfast and began to get ready for the day.

Nearly two hours later the two were dressed and ready. Spiro idly twirled the motorcycle keys around one finger as Oriana laced up her trainers. The dark-skinned girl straightened up and grinned at Spiro. Spiro jerked open the door and the two headed out to get movies and (a real treat) junk food.

**+X+**

Professor Charles Xavier sat at Cerebro. He had he had been there for most of the morning, hoping for the machine to alert him to the discovery of a new mutant.

Monitoring Cerebro was as much a hobby to him, as cooking or sketching might be to another, something that had had Sirius in fits for months. The dog-like man could just not see the joy in looking around the world for other mutants, mutants that he could offer assistance to and give a them a place where they didn't have to hide their abilities.

He sighed as he scanned through Cerebro. It had been months since the machine had discovered a mutant, and though Xavier checked it at least once every day, he was always met with disappointing results.

Sighing, he contented himself to updating the files of the students registered at the school. Maybe in the next few hours something would turn up.

**+X+**

Oriana screamed shrilly as the demented man with a chainsaw seemingly came out of nowhere. The bowl of popcorn went flying and Spiro leapt away from her, his eyes wide and startled, his mouth twisted in confusion.

How the hell he had gotten her to rent _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ was beyond her.

The movie continued to play on their small TV as they stared at each other. A loud explosion came from outside, startling the two and causing them both to whip around just in time to see a large piece of concrete fly up from the sidewalk below.

Cautiously Oriana got to her feet and crept to the small window, peering down at the cracked concrete. Apparently her powers had lashed out in her fright and she had ended up blowing up a block of pavement, scattering concrete and chunks of earth everywhere.

"Oops," she squeaked.

Spiro peered over her shoulder before letting out a loud groan, "Shit," he muttered.

Oriana giggle hysterically, realizing she had broken the 'No Powers' rule that they had agreed on when they had left Britain.

Shit indeed.

**+X+**

Xavier stared at the screen, his eyes going wide in amazement. Cerebro had found one; after months of silence the machine had finally found a mutant. Not only that but someone who lived right there in Westchester.

He drew up a communication panel and quickly got in touch with Logan. After all, he and Remy were right across the street from the girl.

"Professor?" Logan's concerned voice filled the recent silence.

"Cerebro has found another mutant," Xavier stated bluntly, not one for 'beating around the bush'.

"Oh…" the metal-boned man sounded subdued.

"Ms Oriana Magdalen," Xavier continued, pulling up what Cerebro had found, "Sixteen years old, lives in Westchester, New York, in Complex B, Number 770 of The Westchester Apartments."

"Oh Christ," the man muttered, "You want Remy and I to go get her."

"If you would…" Xavier said.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll go," the man sounded rather petulant, "You owe me a steak."

"Of course," the professor chuckled, "Keep me connected, Logan. Ms Magdalen looks like the sort to ask question and she may want to hear them from the source."

"Ok," Logan said.

There were several moments of silence before:

"Ok, I'm using my earpiece," Logan's voice came back, "We're out of the diner and on our way across the street… holy shit."

"What is it?" Xavier asked, frowning.

"Well, either the military is experimenting with new weapon technology, or Ms Magdalen has less control of her power than you would think," Logan said, "The whole sidewalk outside one of the Complexes has pretty much been blown to bits. Though, it's odd, but the cement is actually _raised_, like something exploded out from under it…"

"I'm checking your location right now," Xavier said; than, "You and Remy are right outside Complex B."

"Christ, I suppose you want us to go up..." Logan muttered.

"Yes," Xavier confirmed, "Top floor, middle door. The number should be 770."

"Right," the man said, "So what can you tell me about this girl."

"Her full name is Oriana Erinnyes Magdalen," Xavier began, "She is sixteen and works at the diner you were just at as a waitress; full-time. She seems to have never finished high school, and judging from all the previous information she's either an orphan or a runaway. I think it's also safe to assume that she lives alone."

"That's good," Logan commented and Xavier could hear him relaying the information to Remy.

"Right we're on the top floor," Logan informed him, "770, you said?"

"Yes," Xavier said.

"So, she's obviously a girl," Logan said, checking numbers, "Any identifying features?"

"Her eyes," Xavier said, drawing up the digital picture, "They have gold in them. Not tawny, but pure gold streaks. Her skin is quite dark as well, but her hair is much like her eyes, gold and brown."

"Hm…ah-ha," Logan declared suddenly, "Number 770!"

Xavier held his breath as he heard faint knocking.

It was always exciting finding a new mutant…

**+X+**

Almost immediately after Oriana's outburst of power, the two began packing; collecting food and stowing it into pre-packed knapsacks and overall clearing everything out.

Spiro had sent Oriana ahead, telling her to use their pre-planned escape route to the roof and to take off from there; he would catch up. He had just pulled on his jacket and was preparing to leave when someone knocked loudly on the door. Swallowing heavily, he made sure that his Mark was adequately hidden before cautiously approaching the door.

Slowly he cracked the door open. Two men stood outside, one slightly taller than the other. The taller one had shoulder-length dirty-blonde hair and was wearing dark sunglasses. The other, slightly shorter, had slicked back brown hair and dark sideburns along his stubborn jaw.

He pulled the door open and ducked out, closing the door almost immediately behind him.

"Excuse me, we're looking for Oriana Magdalen," the man with the sideburns said in a low growling voice.

Spiro tilted his chin up slightly, cursing his height, the two seemed to tower over him, "What do you want with Ori?" he snapped, getting ready for the need to run.

"Look, bub," the man seemed irritated, "Just let us in so we can speak with her."

Spiro snarled at them, "Make me," than he vaulted over them, landing cat-like on the railing that went along the outer edge of the hall.

Taking advantage of the two men's momentary shock he began to run along the railing toward the end of the hall. It wasn't long before he heard the two men running after him. He was just about at the end of the hall before he leapt, his hands gaining purchase on the slightly slanted roof of the apartment.

"Shit," he heard the man in sunglasses curse in a Cajun accent as he hoisted himself onto the roof and began to run along the tiling.

He could see Oriana waiting for him at the very top and increased his speed, barely breaking a sweat. Spiro glanced over his shoulder and swore loudly as he saw Sideburns, as he had decided to call the man, running after him.

"Get going!" he shouted at her.

The girl nodded, and yellow-gold light flooded her eyes, obscuring everything from her pupils to the whites of her eyes. She jerked her hands up with a cry and almost immediately a large chunk of earth came flying up from the ground below. It sped towards her and she hesitate, looking at him. He was still several feet away.

"GO!" he shouted, "Don't worry about me, get going!"

Biting her lip, she nodded and leapt, landing in a slight crouch on the large rock.

Spiro glanced over his shoulder and leapt out of the way to avoid the grab that Sideburns made at him. The man made several more grabs, Spiro leaping and turning out of the way. Sideburns made to grab him again and Spiro leapt, grabbing onto the rocks that Oriana had sent to float above them.

He barely even gripped them before he was speeding through the area to where Oriana stood on her rock. They crumbled under his hands the moment he was above the rock and he dropped to his feet behind the dark-skinned girl.

Sideburns stood on the edge of the roof, looking up at them.

"We need to get out of here before his friend gets up here as well," Spiro murmured in ear.

"Wait!" the man called as Oriana prepared to send them rocketing away, "Please, we're not here to hurt you! We want to help!"

Oriana narrowed yellow eyes at him, "You think we haven't heard that one before," she yelled, "You say you want to _help_ us. We don't want your _help_!"

"Damn it, would you just listen to me?" the man snarled, "My name is Logan, the man with me is called Remy LeBeau. We are part of a group of people called the X-Men, all of us possess the mutant x-gene. Our organizer, Professor Charles Xavier runs an Institute especially for young mutants just coming into their powers. At Xavier Institute for Higher Learning we not only teach you the basic course subjects of regular high school, but we also teach young mutants how to control their powers," Sideburns, or Logan as he could now be called explained, panting slightly.

"How did you find us?" Oriana asked, warily lowering the rock so that they were almost at eye level with the man.

"The professor is in possession of a special machine, Cerebro," the man in the sunglasses said, walking up from behind Logan, "When a mutant uses his or her powers, Cerebro picks up the power signature and identifies just who the mutant is, where they live, and any other important facts."

Oriana looked behind her at Spiro and he nodded, sensing the truth in their words. He edged from behind the girl and leapt from the rock, landing in a slight crouch right beside Logan. He remained still for a moment before nodding and turning to face Oriana.

"It's safe Oriana, come on," he called her over. She gently floated the rock to the edge of the roof before falling into Spiro's arms, letting the rock crumble and fall.

They hugged each other tightly, feeling vaguely relieved. Spiro pulled back first.

"Take us to this Institute of yours," he said, "Quickly, if you will, we do not have much time."

Logan raised an eyebrow at the boy, "Look, bub, the Institute is for mutants," he explained slowly, "She has been offered a place."

"Oh for Christ's sake," the boy snarled, his eyes flashing beneath the glamour he constantly kept over his face, "Just take us to your bloody Institute."

The man in sunglasses, who the two assumed was named Remy, laid a hand on Logan's shoulder, "Just let him come, Logan," he said in his distinct accent. "It can do no harm, no?"

The man just grumbled. Spiro narrowed his eyes on the earpiece in the man's left ear, which now buzzed with a new voice.

"The Professor says that it's fine for you to come, kid," Logan snapped, looking rather petulant.

Spiro glared at being called a kid, but said nothing.

"Perhaps you'd like to give us a lift, _cheri_?" Remy suggested, looking mildly at Oriana.

She looked a little startled, but than she smiled brightly, and called her powers to the surface, her eyes, which had returned to normal, glowing an intense yellow as a slightly larger chunk of earth shot up from below, hovering beside the edge of the roof.

She and Spiro hopped on, Remy following closely behind. Logan got on last, carefully putting his wait on the rock. Oriana smiled brightly at Spiro before shooting them off at a high velocity. Logan yelped and threw himself down, gripping the edges of the rock.

Spiro fought the urge to smirk at him as he sat down calmly next to Remy.

"So, what's your power?" he asked brightly.

The man looked slightly surprised, but nodded all the same and removed his glasses, revealing red irises, surrounded by black, "I can tap into the potential energy contained within an object and transform it into kinetic energy upon touching it," he explained.

"So you can basically make things explode," Spiro said.

The man nodded and Spiro laughed, "That's amazing!" he declared, "Will you show me?"

Remy laughed at the teen's enthusiasm, "Perhaps when we reach the Institute," he said.

"I hold you to that," he said.

The man frowned suddenly, "Your accent…" he started.

"Eh, yeah," Spiro scratched the side of his neck, feeling the slightly raised skin of the Mark, "Maybe when we reach the Institute."

Remy's frown deepened but he nodded, "Turn right, here," he said to Oriana; than, to Spiro, "What is your relationship with Ms Magdalen?"

"Ori?" Spiro asked, "She's my honorary sister. We're like two peas in a pod; been through a lot together… why?"

"Logan and I both assumed that…eh, well, you were in a more intimate relationship," the Cajun said awkwardly.

Spiro's face contorted into a look of disgust, "Eugh!" he declared, "She…she's a _girl_! Not to mention she's like a sister to me!"

Oriana laughed from the front of the rock, "Spiro's gay," she said laughingly, "The very mention of having sex with a girl could send him into an epileptic fit!"

"That's an exaggeration," Spiro declared, "I might have to bash my head into a wall a few times, but I would not have an epileptic fit!"

"What's the difference?" Oriana joked and Spiro scowled at her.

"I can see it now," Remy commented, "You act quite a lot like siblings…"

Spiro continued to glare at Oriana, who just shot a grin at Remy before turning back to look at the scenery below. Her eyes widened as they caught site of a large manor bursting up from the array of trees.

"There it is," Remy declared, "Xavier Institute for Higher Learning."

Slowly, the rock began to descend, until it was hovering just outside the wrought-iron gates of the school.

Spiro slowly got to his feet and stared at the towering mansion. He spared a glance at Logan, who had jumped off the rock the moment they were close enough to the ground and was looking rather relieved to be off the rock. Spiro laid a gentle, comforting hand on Oriana's shoulder before he jumped off the rock.

The girl allowed the rock to crumble to the ground and landed in a slight crouch next to Spiro.

"Shall we?" Spiro asked as Remy and Logan made their way to the gates.

"It's now or never," Oriana declared.

With that, they followed the two men through the gates and up to the school.

**+X+**

**Author's Note**

Sorry it took so long to post; but, hey, here's a chapter! I hope you all enjoyed.

Thanks for all the reviews; keep it up!

Your semi-devoted author,

Drew


	3. Chapter Three: Meeting the Professor

**A Power Within**

**+X+**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, X-Men, or any of the things in this story (unless otherwise stated). I am merely a player in the worlds created by the respective owners of Harry Potter, X-Men, etc.

**+X+**

**Chapter Three: Meeting the Professor**

Oriana and Spiro slowly entered the large office Logan and Remy had directed them to. Spiro immediately took the shadows and Oriana kept close to him.

A large window stretched across the far side of the office, a large, dark wood desk placed in front of it. Between the desk and the window a man sat in a wheelchair, his back to them so that Oriana could only make out a dim silhouette.

"Oriana Erinnyes Magdalen," the sudden voice caused Oriana to startle, "Sixteen years old; full-time waitress; and resident of Westchester County Apartments, Complex B."

"Former resident," Oriana corrected, regarding the man apprehensively, "Now that we've been found we can't stay there anymore."

The man easily manoeuvred around to face them, rolling forward so Oriana could clearly make out the strong, slightly lined jaw, and his hairless scalp. The man was dressed in semi-casual attire; a white, collared shirt with the first few buttons undone, a loose, black suit jacket and black slacks.

"We?" the man asked.

She felt Spiro slide into view behind her, "My brother," she said, gesturing vaguely behind her, "Spiro; he doesn't lime to talk so I tend to speak for him."

"I see," the professor looked vaguely startled at the sudden appearance of Spiro, "I suppose I should introduce myself…"

"It would be nice to know," Oriana agreed.

"Very well, I am Professor Charles Xavier," the man said, "I founded Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, and am the leader of the special group, the X-Men.

"Xavier Institute is, for all intents and purposes, a school for children who possess the mutant x-gene," the professor continued, obviously falling into lecture mode, "You see, until the potential mutant reaches puberty, the x-gene remains dormant. When it is activated, it is hard for the mutant to control this new ability.

"Here, we teach adolescents coming into their maturity how to control their developing powers. We also offer an environment similar to your average high school and give our students the chance to belong. Not only do we have classes to teach control, we also offer mathematics, literature, history, science, philosophy, art, et cetera. That way, when the student graduates, he or she will be able to blend in with those who do not possess the x-gene. They will also be able to apply for colleges and, eventually, get jobs."

Oriana let out a low whistle, "Impressive," she murmured, "One question."

"Go ahead," Professor Xavier waved his hand airily.

"How do find them?" she asked.

"Something you both want to know, I believe," Xavier murmured; earning a nod from Oriana in return, "Very well. We possess something called Cerebro.

"Cerebro picks up the frequency waves emitted when a mutant uses his or her powers. It traces this frequency back to the source and gives us the name, age, location, and any other information it can find on the mutant. I than send one or two of my staff to talk to the parents of the child, and, on some occasions, to the child themselves and explain what is happening; whoever I sent will than offer the mutant a place at Xavier Institute, which they are free to refuse."

"So now you're going to ask me if I want to attend your school," Oriana broke in.

"Correct, Ms Magdalen," the professor smiled.

"Everyone here is has mutant abilities?" Oriana asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Everyone," the professor confirmed, "The students, and the teachers all have the x-gene and possess some sort of power."

"I see," Oriana murmured. She turned to look at her brother, as though asking him.

"I believe we could even find a place for your brother…" the professor volunteered.

"We accept," Oriana stated with a short nod of her head, "We've become attached to this place; and due to my outburst we didn't think we would be able to stay. But since you are offering us the protection of your school…"

"Very well," the professor clapped his hands together, "I'll shall organize all the forms. For the moment, though, I have contacted one of my staff, she is waiting outside to show you to your rooms."

Oriana grinned, "Thank you, professor," she said sincerely, before making her way towards the door, Spiro following along silently behind her.

Xavier narrowed his slightly, the boy moved too silently…

**+X+**

Logan leaned casually against the door of Charles' office. The wood of the door was quite thick, so, even with his sensitive hearing, he couldn't make out what was being said. He glanced up as footsteps reached his ears.

Jean walked quickly down the hall, her read hair falling loosely over her shoulders, her jean-clad hips swaying from side to side as she walked.

"What's going on?" she asked him, as she drew with in normal hearing range, "Charles called me, he wouldn't say what he needed."

"Cerebro found a new mutant," Logan said shortly, pulling away from the door.

"No kidding?" Jean asked in disbelief.

"Nope. Her name's Oriana Magdalen," Logan said, crossing his arms over his chest, "She's a nice girl, a little on the shy side; it's her brother you have to worry about. He is _very_ protective."

Jean laughed, "You sound like you know from experience," she commented.

"Yeah…" Logan began to respond, but the door opened, and he no longer held Jean's attention.

Oriana walked out, a smile on her dark face. Spiro followed ever silently behind her, his face an emotionless mask.

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed upon catching sight of Jean.

Logan watched as something unidentifiable flickered across her brother's face.

"You must be the new students," Jean said cordially.

"Um…yes…" Oriana said hesitantly.

"I Jean, Jean Grey," the red-haired woman beamed as she held out her hand for a friendly shake, "Well, soon to be Summers. I'm getting married soon."

"I…oh, um, yes," Oriana stuttered, "I'm Oriana Erinnyes Magdalen, and this is my brother, Spiro Liam Bishop."

"You don't share a last name?" Jean asked, confusion in her green eyes.

"Special circumstances," Spiro spoke up from behind his sister, regarding the woman warily.

Funny, Logan thought he would be like most of the male population at the Institute, and try to flirt with the older woman.

"I see," Jean said, nodding her head slowly, "Well why don't we get you settled in; your just in time for lunch…"

**+X+**

Scott arched an eyebrow as Sirius nervously paced in front of him, Remus fidgeting just behind Sirius. Both of his old friends looked extremely nervous and uncomfortable.

"We meant to tell you when we first found out," Remus said nervously, "We really did, Scott," at least he remembered to use his preferred name, "It's just that…"

"Well, there was all the chaos, what with finding out that the man you thought to be dead for nearly fifteen years, was really alive," Sirius broke in, "And than Charles hired us, so we had to adjust to teaching. And than Snape and Malfoy, junior, showed up, so we had to adjust to that. And than there was that whole thing with Magneto…"

"And than you asked Jean to marry you," Remus tacked on, "It's just that...with all the chaos…we forgot…"

"And we know that's no excuse," Sirius said fervently, "I mean, how could we _forget_ something as important as this…?"

"Sirius," Scott intervened.

"Huh?" the man whirled around to face him, his hands wringing nervously together.

"Calm down," Scott commanded; his lips twitched slightly as Sirius took a deep breath, "Now, why don't you _calmly_ tell me what this is all about?"

"Well," Sirius swallowed heavily, "Your son is alive."

Scott blinked; and than he blinked again, "I…I don't think I heard you right; did you just...?"

"Yes," Remus shuffled forward, "Harry survived the attack on Godric's Hallow.

"No one really knows how. We suspect that when Lily sacrificed herself for Harry, she unknowingly created some sort of protection over him that deflected the second Killing Curse Voldemort sent at him. What we do know is that Harry survived the one curse no one has ever survived."

"He was famous for it too," Sirius tacked on, "While Voldemort was gone he was the Boy-Who-Lived; when Voldemort returned, he was the Chosen One; and nearly a year and a half ago, he defeated Voldemort, and they began calling him Our Protector, and the Great One, and other such names…"

"Wait," Scott yelled, jumping to his feet, "You mean to tell me that my _son_ is _alive_, and you _forgot_ to tell me; my son, the one last thing I have left of Lily!"

Remus cringed and Sirius whimpered.

Scott turned away from them, his hands curling and uncurling at his sides. He took several deep breaths.

"I'm going to lunch," he bit out, before turning on his heel and stalking out of the room, leaving Sirius and Remus to bemoan their stupidity.

Little did the two know, but it was about to get just that much worse…

**+X+**


	4. Chapter Four: New Students

**A Power Within**

**+X+**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, X-Men, or any of the things in this story (unless otherwise stated). I am merely a player in the worlds created by the respective owners of Harry Potter, X-Men, etc.

**+X+**

**Chapter Four: New Students**

Scott stormed through the hallways of the Institute, a scowl firmly plastered on his features. It was a side of the normally cool and collected professor that the students rarely saw, and, quite frankly, it scared them out of their wits. Especially when the man practically slammed into the dining area, his eye visor flashing dangerously.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Logan muttered as Scott slammed into the seat across from him.

"Don't mess with me Wolverine," Scott growled menacingly.

Logan just rolled his eyes and went back to telling Ororo about the new students. Scott scowled as Remy made some of Rogue's mashed potatoes blow up, much to the amusement of Malfoy and Bobby.

Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape had lived in Britain for years; Malfoy was about the same age his son would be.

He whipped his head around to stare disbelievingly down the table, towards where Kurt (Nightcrawler) and Snape were engaged in a heated conversation.

"You knew," he declared suddenly, causing those around him to fall silent, "God damn it, Snape! You knew! Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what exactly, Summers?" Snape asked succinctly.

"That my fucking son is alive, you son of a bitch," Scott snarled, jumping to his feet.

"Ah…I take it Lupin and Black told you," Snape drawled, sharing a brief look with Malfoy, "Tell me, would you have believed me if I told you, Summers?"

"I…" Scott stopped, stared at the man for several seconds before looking away.

"Scott!" Jean's voice caused the man to jump.

There in the doorway of the dining hall stood his fiancé. Her feet were spread wide; her hands settled firmly on her hips, her green-blue eyes narrowed to slits.

"Jean…" he squeaked.

"Don't you 'Jean' me," the woman snarled, "Why can't you just lay off Severus for once in your life? He is not at fault for everything! Not to mention swearing in front of the students!"

Scott cringed; Jean had always been somewhat of a stickler about that one. A movement behind Jean caught his eye and he paused. Cautiously, Scott peered around his fiancé at the two strangers that stood behind her.

One was a girl with dark skin and gold-brown hair that spiralled out from her head in short, cropped curls. She was wearing a loose, black jacket over a white tank top, dark green three-quarter, cargo trousers and dark brown sandals that crisscross over her feet and wrapped around her ankles.

The other was a boy, mostly obscured by the shadows of the room, which seemed to cling to his very skin. He was tall, thin, and pale; dressed in all black, a high-necked jacket zipped all the way up. His face was thin with high cheekbones, and slightly wide set, jade green eyes, which seemed to flicker and blur. His black eyebrows were slim and finely arched, and his nose was small and perfect, if a bit long in the bridge. His hair seemed to have been buzzed, and black fuzz sprouted from his scalp in all directions.

"Who are they?" he asked.

Jean look startled and quickly looked over her shoulder, "Oh," she laughed softly, "New students," the fire came back to her eyes, "And don't change the subject!"

Scott laughed loudly, "I'm sorry, ok?" he asked, "I just…" he shook his head and sighed, "My son's alive."

"Yeah," Jean said softly, "I heard. We'll talk about that later, for now…" she raised her voice, "May I introduce the two new students of Xavier Institute for Higher Learning," she gestured to the girl, "Oriana Magdalen and," she gestured to the boy, "Spiro Bishop."

Jean turned away from him and smiled kindly at the two, "You two can take the seats next Bobby," the brown haired boy looked up at his name.

The girl, Oriana, gave a bright smile and practically skipped over to her seat. The boy, Spiro, cast a suspicious glance around him, before creeping out of the shadows and slinking over to the seat next to his female companion.

"So what's your power?" Bobby asked, looking curiously at the two newcomers.

All eyes seemed to be on the two, and Scott had to admit, even he was a little curious.

Oriana's eyes seemed to sparkle slightly before she closed them and brought her hands up in front of her. She flexed her fingers and wove her hands around in intricate patterns, a slight frown coming to her face. Scott frowned as something in the air changed. Suddenly, molecules began forming out of nowhere, right between the dark-skinned girl's hands until finally a medium sized chunk of earth floated there.

"Woah," Bobby breathed.

Oriana opened her eyes, revealing glowing yellow, "I have the ability to control all forms of earth; dirt, rock, etc. Because the molecules that make up earth can be found in the air, I can pull those together to make my own earth when none is available to me," she said as the light seemed to fade from her eyes and the chunk of dirt in her hand seemed to disintegrate.

There were several seconds of silence before:

"What about you?" Bobby practically pounced on the silent boy beside Oriana, "What's you power?"

Spiro blinked and opened his mouth to speak, "He doesn't have one," Logan interrupted.

"What?" Bobby looked shocked.

Oriana snorted, "Just because your uber-fancy machine to pick up his powers doesn't mean that he doesn't have any," she snapped, glaring at the dark-haired man.

"Wha…?" Logan's mouth hung open slightly.

"I have powers," Scott jolted at the smooth baritone; Spiro had spoken, "I just choose not to use them. I dislike using them as they have done nothing but get me into trouble."

Bobby looked confused, "How could you dislike your powers?" he asked, "They're a part of you."

Spiro's scowl deepened and his eyes looked like chips of green ice, "I wish they weren't." He said shortly before falling silent once more.

There was nothing to say after that.

**+X+**

Scott interlaced his fingers beneath his chin as he sat, cross-legged in bed that night. Oriana and Spiro could not more different.

Where the girl was carefree, fun loving, and an absolute jokester, the boy was stoic and bitter. The girl was always laughing or smiling, while the boy either scowled or remained absolutely emotionless.

Not to mention there was the mysterious flickering of his facial features and the way shadows seemed to cling to his body. At one point during lunch Scott could have sworn he saw Spiro's eyes flicker to green, wolf eyes; but the next moment it was gone, and he was almost certain it had been his imagination.

The bed dipped and he turned to smile at Jean as she leaned over and gave him a soft peck on the lips. They had, thankfully, gotten over the minor fight that had taken place at lunch.

"Hey," she smiled, "You looked far too serious, what were you think about?"

"The new students," he murmured.

"Ah," Jean sighed, "Couldn't be more different if they tried, Charles says they're brother and sister."

Scott frowned, "But they have different last names…" he objected.

"He thinks they might be aliases," Jean said, snuggling into his side, "Did you notice how they always kept certain areas of their body covered?"

"Oriana, her chest; Spiro, his neck," Scott murmured, wrapping an arm around her.

"Yes," Jean nodded, "Charles thinks they might be escapees from Britain."

"Huh?" Scott looked at her in confusion.

"Oh, I forgot, you weren't at breakfast today," Jean said, "Severus got a copy of that wizard paper, the _Daily Prophet_. Apparently wizard mutants are now being branded and sold into slavery; sometimes they're even killed, especially if they're too powerful…"

"Christ…" Scott swore.

"Yeah," Jean murmured, "The paper said…well it said that Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and…and Harry Potter are leading the movement against mutant witches and wizards."

Scot slowly closed his eyes, fighting the sudden urge cry.

"Hey," Jean pulled away and shifted so that she was in front of him, her hands resting on his shoulder, "Scott… Scott look at me," he slowly opened his eyes, "It's okay…if you want to cry, to rant, to…anything, I'm hear. Don't be afraid to show me your weakness, I will love you no matter what."

He let out a choked noise and fell forward into her arms, letting the tears fall; fall for his dead wife; fall for the son he had thought dead; fall for the man his son had apparently become. And Jean held him and whispered nonsense in his ears.

Never had he loved her so much.

**+X+**

Spiro stepped out of the shower, white towel wrapped loosely around his thin waist. He had dropped all his glamour charms, allowing all his scars and physical manifestations of his powers to show.

He reached out and wiped steam from the mirror. His face and body was thinner than when it was under the glamour, his high cheekbones more prominent and hollowed. Jade seemed to fill every crevice of his eyes, leaving no white, and his pupils were thin and vertical. He leaned closer, opening his mouth and reaching up to poke at the sharp, wolfish canines.

A rather thick, jagged scar stretched across his the bridge of his nose, ending just beneath his the centre of his large eyes. His pierced ears were slightly pointed, and he could just see the slightly curved scar that ran from behind his right ear to the back of head.

He twisted his head to observe the black Mark on the left side of his neck. Rage coursed through him and the shadows of the bathroom seemed to rush forward.

Spiro jerked suddenly away from the mirror, staggering back into the wall and sliding down the slightly slick surface.

Pale, scarred hands came up to grip the black tufts of hair that were finally growing back in. Scars crisscrossed over his chest, shoulders, back, and legs, silvery lines marring the otherwise smooth, pale skin. Shadows flickered across his skin, licking at him, clinging to his very being. A taint he could never get rid of.

He breathed in harshly through his nose, his fingers twisting in the slightly curling, wet locks, yet another reminder of his capture, torture, and branding.

It was part of the 'dehumanizing' process of the branding. When the witch or wizard was brought in the first thing the Hunters did was cut their hair. For those with long hair his merely cropped close to the scalp; those with shorter hair were shaved. He had been one of the ones shaved.

He jolted at the loud wrapping on the door, "Spiro!" Oriana called from the other side of the door, "Come on, I need to get ready, I don't want to be late our first day!"

He scrambled to his feet and swung open the door, dodging the fist that came towards his face.

"Jeez Ori," he smirked, "No need to punch me, I'm getting out."

Oriana flushed slightly, "Sorry," she huffed before shoving passed him into the bathroom, "Thanks, dork."

Spiro rolled his eyes and stalked off to get dressed and get ready for his first day of classes.

**+X+**


	5. Chapter Five: Complications

**A Power Within**

**+X+**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, X-Men, or any of the things in this story (unless otherwise stated). I am merely a player in the worlds created by the respective owners of Harry Potter, X-Men, etc.

**+X+**

**Chapter Five: Complications**

Anna Marie, better known as Rogue, dropped her books onto the lab table at the back of the chemistry classroom.

Although the Institute was for mutants and primarily taught students how to control their powers, all students were still required to take the basic lessons in mathematics, sciences, literature, history, and physical education.

Rogue flipped open to a new page of notes and set her Chemistry book off to the side of the lab table. Professor Snape sat in his desk at the front of the classroom, bent over a large stack of papers, his pen scribbling away.

She crossed cloth covered hands over her chest and glared around the classroom. Kitty Pryde and Bobby Drake sat near the front of the classroom, and a couple other students she couldn't quite remember the names of milled around the room.

What really caught her interest was the boy slouched in a shadowed corner in the front of the room.

He was probably not more than eleven inches over five feet. His head had most obviously been shaved, and black tufts of hair sprung up in slight curls all over his head. He was dressed in a pair of loosely fitted, dark-wash jeans and a black, high-necked jacket that was zipped all the way up. His skin was so incredibly pale that it almost appeared grey in contrast to all the black.

She couldn't get a good look at his face as his head was bent, and his arms were crossed over his chest.

Rogue jumped as the two-minute bell rang. Students rushed into the classroom, and the room was filled with a cacophony of noise until the final bell rang.

Professor Snape set his pen down with a sharp snap and rose fluidly from his seat.

"Before we begin," he said silkily, "I would like to introduce Spiro Bishop," funny, she hadn't recognized him, "He is a new student here, and I expect you all to treat him with respect; even if he does not seem to have any mutant abilities."

Several of the students looked unsettled by this and Rogue resisted the urge to sigh loudly; Snape should not have said that.

"Mr Bishop," the professor turned to the boy, who grabbed his knapsack and pushed gracefully away from the wall, "You may take the seat in the back, next to Ms Anna Marie."

Spiro gave a short nod before skirting around the lab tables and gliding with inhuman-like grace through the shadows, to the seat next to her. She glanced at him as he took the seat next to her, setting his bag down carelessly. He folded thin, long-fingered hand beneath his chin and starred with unnerving, green eyes at the professor.

"Now, who would care to refresh us on what we learned last week…" Professor Snape began his lesson.

**+X+**

Spiro emerged from Chemistry with equations buzzing around his head and a friend at his side. As it turned out, his partner, Anna Marie, or Rogue as she liked to be called, was a kind, fiery spirited girl. While many of the students had regarded him coolly and made no effort to make friends with him, she had.

He supposed she was a bit of an outcast herself. Her power was incredible, but, sadly, uncontrollable. Not that Spiro minded, he liked her all the same and knew that should she ever touch him she would not be able to absorb his power or life force.

"I'm surprised you didn't run when I told you about my power," Rogue said as they walked through the halls to 'Mutant Ethics', the class that they both had next.

"I already knew what it was before you told me," he murmured quietly, "Just like I know that Ms Pryde can make herself and anything she touches, unsubstantial; or that Mr Drake has the ability to control ice; or that Professor Snape can control things with his mind."

Rogue stared at him with wide eyes, "But than…" she stuttered, "You…you have…powers?"

"You must understand," he began softly, ignoring the question, "Unlike many here, I do not embrace my powers. If I could I would inject myself with the cure; as it is, having a mutant mother and a mutant father makes me immune to the cure… No…my cure is to not use this 'curse', as I call it, unless I must; for instance, if one of my loved ones is threatened…"

"Wait, wait!" Rogue exclaimed, "Both your parents are mutants?"

"Were," he said shortly, "My mother is dead, and my father is believed to be dead. Though recent events prove otherwise…"

"Recent events?" Rogue asked, "What do you mean? How can you tell? What exactly is your power?"

"Powers," he correct in a blasé tone, "And I shall tell you more later, for the moment, we have reached Professor Xavier's classroom and it would be best if we entered…"

Rogue looked ready to protest, but the two-minute bell rang and she gave a slow nod.

Spiro opened the door for her and followed her to the back of the room. They took their seats just in time for the final bell.

**+X+**

For Rogue, classes could not pass quick enough.

Spiro was like one guy split into two; to others, he seemed quiet, introverted, and even a little shy, but to those who earned his friendship he was witty and sarcastic, with, despite his protests otherwise, a kind heart.

Within the day of classes, Rogue had also learned that when he made a promise he kept to it to the best of his ability. This, of course, caused her to wonder what could be so terrible as to make him swear never to use his powers…

Finally, the final bell rang and classes ended for the day. Rogue felt as though her stomach was in knots. On one hand, she was quite curious to learn more about her new friend; on the other, she wasn't sure if she _wanted_ to know, after all, it had to be something horribly tragic to cause Spiro to swear never to use his powers unless absolutely necessary.

Rogue hovered outside what Spiro had told her was the room he and his sister had been assigned.

Though their schedules were practically identical, Spiro was scheduled for art class for his last class of the day, while she was scheduled for training in the Danger Room. Just before they had split, they had agreed to meet in Spiro's room; mostly for the young man's comfort.

Her gloved hand was just about to close around the handle of the door, when the door burst open. Rogue stumbled back in surprise as a group of five, entirely black-clad people burst from within the room

A tall man with long, platinum blonde hair, and sharp, steel-grey eyes, headed the group. Black dress-like garments hung majestically from his tall, muscular form, and a ringed hand clenched the silver snakehead of his black cane.

Thin lips curled into a sneer as he spotted her, "Stand back, girl," he snarled, "Wouldn't want to get hurt…"

Rogue stifled a gasp as her eyes landed on the prone form of her new friend supported between two of the black-clad people.

Hs jacket was gone and his clothes were torn. Scars ran crisscross all over his arms, and blood was beginning to soak through the loose, grey t-shirt. His head hung lifelessly, his arms draped over either of his captors' shoulders. Shackles and chains clanked from around his wrists, ankles, and neck.

"What did you do to him?" she demanded angrily, her eyes narrowing at the steel-eyed man in front of him.

"That is none of your concern girl," the man sneered, "The…_thing_," the man looked disgustedly at Spiro, "Has been on the run from the British Ministry for months, we are merely taking him back where he belongs."

"That's funny," Rogue spun around as Logan's rough voice came from behind her, "Cause this is America, bub; your laws don't apply here."

Ororo, Remy, Professor Xavier, Professor Summers, and Professor Grey (soon to be Summers) all stood with Logan. Spiro's sister, Oriana, hovered behind the group, leaning heavily on Professor Snape as Draco Malfoy tended to several severe looking wounds.

"Are you implying, sir," the blonde haired man sneered, drawing himself up, "That we are not authorized to take that thing," the man jerked his head at Spiro.

"I'm not _implying_ a damn thing," Logan growled, "I'm_ telling_ you, that so long as that kid is a student at this school and a citizen of this nation, you cannot, and we will not allow you to take _him_ to wherever the hell it is you want to."

A muscle in the man's jaw ticked, "I see," he growled, "We shall have to use force, than."

"No, no, that will not be necessary," Professor Xavier rolled forward, "Just give us Mr Bishop and you may leave."

"Mr Bishop?" the man asked. He glanced over his shoulder and Spiro before cackling madly, "Is that what he said his name was? I assume the chit he was with gave you a similar false name."

Several snorts were heard throughout the group.

Rogue glanced surreptitiously around. More X-Men had begun to gather around them; Professor Black and Professor Lupin were hovering near Professor Summers, and Professor Wagner (AKA Nightcrawler) was creeping across the ceiling, his eyes glinting predatorily. Even some students were beginning to surround them.

Her gaze was drawn back to the blonde man and his group, as one of the black-masked people stepped forward. One gloved hand reached up and pulled off the mask.

The red-haired boy beneath the mask was no older than her. His face was covered in a good smattering of freckles, and his eyes were a cruel, ice blue.

"You're Ronald Weasley," Rogue accused, wide-eyed.

The boy smirked, "Yeah," he drawled, "Glad to know my name is known all the way across the ocean."

"It's despised as well," Rogue snarled, glaring at the boy.

Weasley arched an eyebrow at her, "Only by mutant-loving fools," he sneered.

"Or by fellow mutants," Professor Xavier intoned softly, "You do realize, Mr Weasley, that Xavier Institute is a school for mutants."

The boy's eyes widened slightly, and glanced around him, finally noticing that he and his group were surrounded.

"Everyone here, from the staff to the students, possesses the mutant x-gene," the professor continued, "Even myself."

"So…?" Weasley sneered, looking disgusted and, vaguely fearful.

"You're outnumbered, and overpowered, bub," Logan growled, "So why don't you let the boy go, hm? Than we'll just escort you from the grounds, and no one has to get hurt."

"Like you could hurt us," Weasley said cockily, "We're official Hunters; we're trained for this kind of thing."

Logan flexed his hands, "Is that a 'no'?" the wolf-man asked decisively.

Weasley glanced at the blonde man next to him, who inclined his head, "Yes," Weasley said confidently, "We came here for this black-Marked, rogue mutant, and we'll be leaving with him."

"Your funeral," Logan muttered.

Than, at a slight nod of Professor Xavier's head, students, teachers, and X-Men alike, sprung into action, and all hell broke loose.

**+X+**


End file.
